


S’il savait à quel point il l’aimait

by Loupiot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, John's Wedding, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupiot/pseuds/Loupiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John va se marier avec Mary,lorsque Sherlock lui annonce soudainement qu'il l'aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S’il savait à quel point il l’aimait

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,c'est ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas de bêta donc s'il y a des fautes quelconques n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !!! ^^  
> Tout commentaire est bienvenu ! Bonne Lecture ! :D

Sherlock était au mariage de John. Mary et John étaient faits pour être ensemble, alors pourquoi était-il si triste ? Il pouvait sentir son estomac se tordre à chaque fois qu’il voyait John sourire ou rire à une blague qu’un de leur invité venait de faire. Il était heureux, il pouvait voir ses yeux étinceler à chaque fois qu’il regardait Mary. Il ne devait plus s’impliquer dans la vie de John.

  
John s’approcha de Sherlock en souriant puis eut un air inquiet « Est-ce que ça va, tu as l’air encore plus étrange que d’habitude ? » tenta-il en plaisantant. Sherlock se sentait bizarre. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Tous les symptômes étaient présents, il était définitivement amoureux de John.  
Sherlock regardait les yeux de John, ses magnifiques yeux, les yeux de son John. Pas celui de Mary. Non, il n’avait pas le droit de s’approprier John, d’autant que dans 45 minutes il appartiendrait bel et bien à Mary.  
« J’ai besoin de te parler maintenant, dans un endroit calme, en privé. Maintenant »  
\- Pas de problème, mais alors dépêche-toi je me marie dans moins d’une heure»  
répondit-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se déplacèrent jusqu’à une petite salle, il y avait seulement une petite fenêtre au fond de la pièce.  
John referma la porte derrière lui en rentrant et voyait déjà Sherlock tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« Bon Sherlock, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien vraiment, ne me dit pas qu’il y a un double meurtre maintenant, tué par un serial killer d’une façon très spéciale qui t’oblige à partir de suite pour le résoudre.  
\- Non. - Si seulement pensa-t-il - Bon je ne sais vraiment pas comment t’annoncer ça mais…  
\- Le fameux Sherlock Holmes qui ne sait pas comment faire quelque chose ! Ce sera bel et bien un jour mémorable !  
\- John, s’il-te-plaît. Écoutes-moi. »  
Ils étaient maintenant l’un en face de l’autre. Sherlock était incapable de penser correctement, il pouvait presque sentir le souffle de John contre lui, il sentait ses battements s’accélérer, l’air devenait de plus en plus dur à respirer, il avait l’impression de bruler de l’intérieur, sans parler de son ventre qui se tordait de mille façon différente et indescriptible.  
« .Je t’aime, et je t’aimerai probablement jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. »  
Il l’avait dit, enfin. La bouche de John n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de la sienne. La tentation était trop forte, il l’embrassa. Il ne laissa pas le temps à John pour répondre et sortit de la salle rapidement pour aller se réfugier dans une autre des salles. Qu’avait-il fait ?

John ne bougea pas, choqué par ce qu’il venait de se passer. S’il lui avait dit plus tôt il se serait enfui avec cet idiot de détective. Il avait tout fait pour arrêter ses fantasmes sur son ancien colocataire et voilà qu’il l’embrassait. S’il savait à quel point il l’aimait. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu’il le lui dise lors de son mariage ?! Que se passait-il dans la tête de ce stupide détective à pommette !

Sherlock était assis contre une porte fermée. Il se tenait les genoux et essayait juste de respirer correctement et de ne pas fondre en larme. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça. Que c’était-il passé à travers sa tête ? C’était tellement stupide.  
Mary le vit à travers la fenêtre de cette salle « Est-ce que ça va ? Où est John ? »  
« L’étais-je ?» réfléchit Sherlock. Il ne savait pas s’il l’était. John. Merde. Il ne voulait définitivement pas savoir.  
« Bien-sûr que je vais bien, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je n’ai pas vu John, mais tu devrais essayer dans l’une de ses pièces.

John avait décidé d’aller jusqu’au bout avec ce mariage. Il inspira profondément, sourit et sortit.

John.John.John.John.JOHN. John était partout dans son esprit. Partout. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans qu’il voit John rire ou bien John énervé. John était tellement drôle lorsqu’il s’énervait. Son John.  
Sherlock appréciait vraiment Mary. Elle était faite pour John et John était fait pour elle. Il espérait qu’ils pourraient rester amis après ce mariage. Non il ne pouvait pas, ça serait la pire des tortures au monde.

C’était l’heure. Le docteur se tenait devant l’autel. C’était l’heure. Il sourit grandement et était heureux.  
John était heureux au moins, pensait Sherlock. Il commençait à sentir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il devrait être heureux pour John, alors pourquoi des larmes coulaient ?  
Est-ce que John le voyait pleurer ? Il n’espérait pas. Il ne pouvait pas juste s’opposer à ce mariage. John est son meilleur amis ou en tout cas était, il n’avait jamais été le meilleur amis de quelqu’un.  
John vu Sherlock rougir à côté de Mary et Janine, faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs comme une adolescente le ferait. Il était en train de se marier avec Mary, il devait se concentrer.  
Mary avait dit oui.

«Voulez-vous, Docteur John Hamish Watson, Capitaine du 5e régiment des Royal Northumberland Fusiliers, prendre pour épouse Mary Morstan pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?  
\- Oui je le veux.»


End file.
